


2:30 am

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Series: center of the home [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is quiet and purple-dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:30 am

“You didn’t have to wake up.”

The little light over the kitchen sink is yellow and the rest of the world is purple-dark.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Not bad. You could have kept sleeping.”

“You’re bleeding.”

Feuilly peels back the bag of frozen peas and looks underneath.

“Pontmercy started it. It was amazing, someone, this asshole was being a dick to me, about, fuck, about this stupid drink I was having, it was pink, and, and, I, it wasn’t manly enough or, you know, the usual shit, and Pontmercy just went for it. My fucking hero. Courf says we’re gonna throw him a party tomorrow. I’m gonna bake a cake.”

Bahorel’s hands are resting on Feuilly’s hips.

“A hero party?”

“Yep. He just hauled off and punched the guy. Feuilly, he’s, what, 5’6? In thick soled shoes? He just punched the guy. I was almost too surprised to step in when the prick called his buddies.”

Feuilly wipes the small cut on Bahorel’s forehead, running perpendicular to the scar already splitting his eyebrow.

“Is Marius ok?”

“Fine. Bossuet grabbed him and ran.”

Feuilly’s hands are gentle as he puts on the bandaid.

“You fought them?”

The yellow light is only just strong enough to see each others faces.

“R was there.”

A small kiss, soft, just above the band-aid.

“I’m sorry there are assholes in the world. I’m sorry you had to deal with one.”

The words are quiet.

“I have friends at my back.To help. A little one who punches a stranger in a bar, for me. I have you.”

The world is quiet and purple-dark.

“Yes.”

The yellow light turns off.

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't quite fit with the vibe of the others but I still like it.


End file.
